Divergent- Four's Point of View
by somyaogs
Summary: Well, just another adapt of Divergent in Four's POV. Spoilers for Divergent inside, so read the book first!
1. Chapter 1

Two years ago today, I was one of the many sixteen year olds standing in line at the Choosing Ceremony. For most, it was the day they returned to their old faction, and their family, as adults. But for others, it was the day they followed their instincts, or their aptitude test results, and shed their blood into a different faction's bowl, in hopes of finding their real place in the system.

For me, it was the day I traded my gray clothes for black ones, and finally escaped my small Abnegation shell and my father.

For me, Choosing Day meant freedom, and life, and long-awaited happiness. Sometimes, I wonder why I was punished with the cruel parent. Out of all the happy, loving, caring families I could have belonged to, I was left with the one that; well, wasn't. Now, I think of it as a blessing, instead of a curse. Growing to believe the worn-out saying, "Faction Before Blood," was much easier for me than most in my age group.

Two years ago, today, I was one of the 6 transfers in my small initiate group. I was good- very good. I ranked first, and naturally, I was offered a government position. Power, however, wasn't something I sought. Those who have it, tend to lose themselves in it. Power turns people into monstrous addicts, and they don't even realize what they are. I've seen it happen, and it's not something I want to happen to me. So, I declined. Instead, I chose to train new initiates and work in the control room, positions I believe to suit me better.

Now I walk down the long hallway to the dining hall, smiling and nodding all the right times while my best friend Zeke babbles on about some funny incident or other. My other friends, Lauren and Shauna, look just as interested as I am. At least they're actually following along the story.

"Four! Foouurrr? Shauna has to pretty much shake me awake from my trance so I don't walk into the double doors leading to the café and dining hall. I give her a crooked half smile and follow my friends in.

Something inside me is screaming, ordering me to finally tell them about my plan. That I will leave them forever to join the Factionless and my mother, after just a few weeks, when initiation is over. But the other part, the part that is my heart, is begging me not to go at all, to just stay with them and live my life in fear of the leaders and this new, twisted version of Dauntless.

This silent war inside of me is threatening to make me explode on the inside, to drive me crazy. But I resist. Life goes on, right? I've got to live with my decision of leaving, because I've made it now.

"Lauren, should we go? The initiates should be off their first train in a few minutes." As I stand up and dump my tray in the garbage, Lauren falls into step beside me.

"You okay?" Lauren's face is wrinkled into familiar worry lines. That's Lauren, always wanting to make life better for everyone else. Sometimes I wonder why she didn't join Abnegation or Amity.

"Yeah, never better. Why?" I say, even though my heart is straining otherwise. Is it that easy for everyone to tell I'm _not_ okay? I have to change the topic, to avoid telling Lauren, and then deciding not to go.

"Alright, then. Who do you think will be the first jumper?" Lauren changes the subject for me.

"Probably a Dauntless born or an Erudite. The Dauntless born know the compound in and out, so they know what's at the receiving end of the pit isn't dangerous. The Erudite will be next to figure out that Dauntless won't kill their initiates right after they were chosen."

"Good answer. Very educated answer. Are you sure you're not an Erudite under cover?" Lauren jokes. I let the corners of my mouth twitch slightly, but don't fully smile. For some reason, I don't smile fully that much. I guess nothing makes me genuinely happy enough.

By now, we have reached the net, and I can hear Max, one of the Dauntless leaders, talking to the initiates. Daring them to jump. I can barely make out the back of his shirt, before he steps away. A small, dark figure replaces him.

I signal with my hand, and the Dauntless gathered for the jumps disperse into the shadows. The figure turns around to throw something, and then quickly jumps off the ledge. The whole way down, he or she remains silent. Finally, they drop into the net, letting out a hysterical laugh-sob. I can see enough make out that it's a girl, wearing… _Abnegation clothing! _I usually avoid physical contact, but suddenly, I find myself thrusting my hand out along with all the others, my body acting of its own accord.

And the lithe little Abnegation takes it, _my hand_. I should not feel this exhilarated just through touching a girl I haven't even met yet, but I just can't stop myself. Something about her makes me want to spill the secrets to her that I worked so tediously to bury, that not even my best friends know about me.

I pull her off of the net, and she slips, not completely on her feet yet. I move to steady her, and she looks up at me.

"Thank you." Her voice is clear, and you wouldn't be able to tell she had just jumped off of a seven story building. In her eyes, I see the fire and determination that makes up the true meaning of Dauntless. This girl deserves to get past initiation- she is what Dauntless really needs. Sadly, she probably won't, considering her height and build. I find myself hoping anyway. Her gray-blue eyes are sharp and decisive, and I have to pull myself away from them; from her.

"Can't believe it. A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." Lauren says, smirking at the girl. I feel anger bubbling up inside of me. Lauren always underestimates the bravery of my former faction. Come to think of it, almost everyone does. I know by experience, however, that bravery and selflessness often go hand-in-hand.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." I snap. Then I turn back to the girl, only to lose myself in her eyes again, briefly.

"What's your name," I ask. She hesitates, so I add, "Choose carefully, you'll only pick once." A faint smile tugs at my lips.

"Tris. My name is Tris," She says firmly, as if leaving no room for argument. I wonder faintly whether she thinks someone _will _argue with her, try to prove that her name isn't Tris, which I'm sure it initially wasn't.

"Tris." Laren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four." I turn towards the crowd, and shout, "First jumper-Tris!" Dauntless pull themselves from the shadows, and cheer for her from beneath us. The platform we are standing on is ten feet in the air, thankfully not high enough to trigger my fear. I can feel Tris' eyes boring into my back, and suddenly, all of my thoughts fly out of my head. I grit my teeth. _Stay focused, _a voice whispers in my head_. _Thankfully, a scream pierces the air at that moment and a Candor comes crashing, yelling into the net. The Dauntless laugh, and then cheer.

Why, again, am I leaving this haven of laughter and bravery and happiness and… And _Tris?Stay focused_. I sigh, turning my attention back to the net. But my thoughts keep straying to the small Abnegation girl with sharp, gray-blue eyes.

Finally, I set my arm gently on her back. "Welcome to Dauntless, Tris."

I can suddenly _definitely _wait until initiation is over and I have to leave Dauntless forever.


	2. Chapter 2

When all the initiates are on solid ground again, Lauren and I lead the initiates down one of the narrow tunnels leading down to the Pit. Lauren beckons to the Dauntless-born, and I watch them dissolve into the shadows. Then I begin to survey the nine initiates that are left. There are no Amity, and Tris is the only Abnegation. The rest are Erudite and Candor. I address the new initiates.

"Most of the time, I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor." I say. Out of all of them, I can feel Tris' gaze burning into me the most. I can already sense when she's around. _Stay focused. _I continue, "My name is Four."

"Four, like the number?" The Candor girl, who jumped after Tris, speaks. I think her name was Christina.

I stare at her, trying to act scary. I honestly don't know how much of an act it is, though. "Yes. Is there a problem?" Tris is staring at Christina as if she's trying to say with her eyes, _Are you out of your mind? _Smart girl.

"No." Christina seems to cower beneath my gaze.

"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" The same Candor, Christina, snickers.

"The Pit? Clever name." I walk up to her and lean close to her face. Now, she's just getting on my nerves. I narrow my eyes, and stare at her for a few seconds. Then I ask, in a quiet voice, "What's your name?" That was more for being scary than really needing to know. Tris is still watching us, probably scared, and judging by her personality, maybe defiant that I am challenging her rights to be here.

"Christina." She manages to squeak out.

"Well Christina," I hiss, "If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She just nods.

I start toward the end of the tunnel. The crowd of initiates moves behind me in silence.

"What a jerk." Christina says from behind me, to Tris. I don't bother to correct her- she's been scared enough by me for today. _For today_, I repeat to myself, smiling.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," Tris replies. _She's sticking up for me?_ Another faint smile curls up my lips.

I push up the doors to the Pit, and hear an almost collective gasp.

"Oh," Christina whispers to Tris, "I get it." And she's right- "Pit" is the best word for it. It is an underground cavern so huge you can't see the other

end of it from where we stand. Rock walls rise unevenly several stories above our heads. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, leisure activities. Narrow steps and paths carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side. I can remember the first time I saw this place. It was enough to finally convince me that I was never going to be under my father's thumb-or belt-again.

A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and, above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It looks like a random building when passed by train.

Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies. People are everywhere, all dressed in black, all shouting and talking, expressive, gesturing. A group of children run down a narrow path with no railing, and I hear Tris gasp. She must think that they'll fall off any second, but Dauntless children walk those paths from the they they learn to crawl. I smile.

There is truly something wonderful about Dauntless chaos.

After I believe they've had enough time to look around, I start talking again. " If you'll follow me, I'll show you the chasm." I wave them forward.

I can feel Tris watching me again. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I realize she must be looking at my tattoo. Just the top peeks out from the collar of my shirt. I lead them to the right side of the Pit, which is darker than the left. Tris' eyes leave me and she looks around, obviously trying to figure out where I'm taking them. I feel icy fingers replacing the welcoming warmth of her eyes. I realize that a Candor boy with reddish-brown hair is watching me. He looks away when he sees that I noticed his stare. I can already tell that he will probably be trouble through initiation. I turn my attention back to Tris and see her looking over the side of the chasm. My chest clenches and for a second I am afraid that she will fall in, but then I shake my head. She's not leaning far enough in- now I'm imagining things. I decide to start talking to clear my mind.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy," I have to shout over the water to be heard. "A daredevil jump off

this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." I lead the group across the Pit towards the crowded dining hall. When we walk in, the Dauntless inside stand, and make as much noise as they can. They applaud, stamp their feet, shout. The noise surrounds us and fills us. Christina smiles, and a second later, so does Tris. I start to a mostly empty table and find Tris next to me with Christina beside her. While Christina starts eating, Tris pinches the hamburger in front of her and stares at it. I nudge her with my elbow and say, "It's beef. Put this on it," while pushing a bowl of ketchup to her. Christina stops eating long enough to ask, "You've never had a hamburger before?" with wide eyes.

"No." Tris replies, "Is that what you call it?"

"Stiffs eat plain food," I explain to Christina.

"Why?" She asks. Tris shrugs and says, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." Christina smirks.

"No wonder you left."

"Yeah." Tris says, rolling her eyes. "It was just because of the food." The corner of my mouth twitches, but I continue eating.

The doors to the cafeteria open, and everyone goes silent as someone walks in. I turn around, and tense when I see Eric scanning the room, no doubt trying to find me.

"Who's that?" Christina hisses.

"His name is Eric." I say. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young!" I give her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here."

When Eric's eyes settle on mine, he smiles coldly and saunters towards our table, sliding into a seat next to me. I can feel the tension radiating off of Tris- no doubt she can tell what Eric's personality is. For a second, all of us are silent. Finally, Eric speaks up. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

I grip the table so hard my knuckles turn white and say, "This is Tris and Christina."

"Ooh, a Stiff" Eric says, smiling at Tris. "We'll see how long you last." By now, I want to punch him in the face, but that would get me nowhere.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" So that's why he's here. "Nothing, really.' I lift a shoulder. I can feel Tris' eyes flicking back and forth between me and Eric- I hope she doesn't think we're friends, since we're anything but.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up." Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you." _Yeah, right_. Max stopped trying to get me to be a leader a couple months ago. Eric must be trying to find out how threatened his job is. "Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." I say.

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric hides his emotions well, but I can sense an undercurrent of worry in his words and his eyes. "So it would seem." I say shortly.

"And you're not interested." He says.

"I haven't been interested for two years." I reply.

"Well." says Eric, "Let's hope he gets the message, then." _he already has, _I think. He claps me on the shoulder hard enough to show we're not friends, but not hard enough to hurt much. Then he gets up and leaves.

"Are you two… Friends?" Tris asks.

"We were in the same initiate class." I say, "He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" I ponder the question. I don't think I've ever met an Abnegation this curious before. Something inside me is urging me to tell her the truth, but I know I can't, not with all these people around. So, I decide to be the intimidating Dauntless she thinks I am.

"I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions." I say, my voice cold. " Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable." She says flatly, boldly. "You know, like a bed of nails." I stare at her, challenging, and she meets my gaze. This surprises me- I've never met anyone who hasn't looked away.

"Careful, Tris." I say softly, and turn back to my food. Thankfully, I hear Zeke call my name and get up, walking over to my friends.

As soon I sit down, my friends started bombarding me with questions. I mumble something about inquisitiveness, but mostly just listen to them talking about their day.

After a few moments, I stand up and mutter a good night to the table, slipping out of the dining hall mostly unnoticed. Eric is going to show the initiates the dormitory and announce the rules, so I don't have to worry about them until training starts tomorrow.

I walk through the winding hallways leading to my room, thinking about today. Well, mostly about Tris. Even though I met her just today, every time I get near her, I feel like I'll jump off a building or burst into flame. She just does that to me, and I don't know what it means.

_Oh, well. _I think as I open the door to my small apartment. _I'll figure it out tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

I jerk awake to the obnoxious sound that Zeke had set on my alarm clock and I'm too lazy to fix. Grumbling, I shut it off and get ready for training.

?

After grabbing a muffin from the dining hall and greeting my friends briefly, I start towards the training rooms with Lauren. We say goodbye at the door to the Dauntless Borns' room and I jog the rest of the way to the Transfers' so I have enough time to set up. I push open the door and head towards the left wall, where the cabinets are. Taking the key out of my pocket, I unlock the drawers that hold the guns and pull them out. I grab nine and push them onto the counter, closing and re-locking the drawers as the door opens. The initiates slump in the door, still rubbing their eyes from lack of sleep. They gather in the middle of the room and I walk in front of them, passing out the guns.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I press a gun into Tris' hands without looking her in the eyes. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

I continue to walk in front of them, although each is already holding a weapon. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighted equally, so it is possible, though difficult, to improve your rank drastically over time."

I catch sight of Tris glaring at the gun clenched in her hands as if she is hurting someone just by holding it. I imagine that's how I looked two years ago, but I know that I also looked empowered, like I could no longer be told what to do. I soon found out, however, that the government is always controlling what we do. Our very thoughts are planted into our brains, and we don't even realize it.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear." I say, "Therefore, each stage of initiation is meant to prepare you in a different way. The first is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; and the third, primarily mental.

"But what…" Peter, the power-hungry looking redhead, yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with... Bravery?" I flip the gun in my hand, press the barrel to his forehead, and click a bullet into place. The coward freezes with his lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth.

"Wake. Up." I snap. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Tris is watching us, and I hope she gets that I don't actually want to hurt any of them. I lower the gun, and see Peter's Candor-trained eyes harden. I'm surprised he can stop himself from retaliating. "And to answer your question…" I say, "You are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I stop walking at the end of the row and turn on my heel.

"This is information you may need later in stage one, so watch me." I say, and then turn to face the familiar target. _Inhale, aim. Exhale, fire. _With a bang, the bullet shoots out of the gun in my hands and creates a hole in the middle of the target across from me. The initiates each turn to their own targets and fumble for their guns. I catch sight of Tris holding her gun as far away from her body as possible, her posture incorrect. She shoots, and the recoil sends her into the back wall.

The initiates continue shooting, and I see some of them have hit the targets already. Tris shoots again and again, but her bullets usually don't get very close. The Erudite boy next to Tris, Will, turns to her and smiles.

"Statistically speaking, you should have hit the target at least once by now, even if by accident."

"Is that so." She replies, without inflection.

"Yeah." He says with a smile. "A think you're actually defying nature." An unexplainable pang of jealousy attacks my chest and I almost turn away, afraid someone might notice my feelings for Tris.

A look of determination crosses her face and she holds the gun fastly, her knuckles turning white with her grip. She fires, and this time, the recoil doesn't send her as far back as before. I crane my neck and see that a small hole has appeared in the farthest ring on Tris' target. I smile.

"See?" Will says. "The stats don't lie." Tris grins, and nods at him.

For the next half hour, I walk around the room and help the initiates with their stances and the time I call lunch, most of them have sore arms and I have so much on my mind I almost walk into the wall a couple of times.

?

I walk into the Dining hall and see that Zeke has saved me a spot at our usual table. Great. I was hoping to grab a meal and go back to my room so I can clear my mind. Guess not- he's already caught sight of me.I sit down in my seat, and Zeke looks at me quizzically.

"You look like you just got electrocuted and then cornered by some Candor. What happened?" I can't help but smile at that. Zeke's always joking.

"Well, falling asleep late and then trying to help nine people that have never seen a gun before manage not to hit each other instead of the target can do that to you, don't you think? It doesn't help that they consist mostly of know-it-alls and big-mouths, either." Lauren smiles sympathetically while Zeke and Shauna smile.

"It was your choice, dude. Just don't blame us!" Zeke puts his arm around me and laughs at the thought that I would willingly choose to do this and then complain. I throw my hands up comically. "You _did_ ask! I better be heading back to torture now, though." Lauren stands up with me, but she heads over to the Dauntless Born while I motion to the Transfers. I lead them to the larger, older training room with punching bags and the fighting ring- which is basically a painted red circle in the middle of the room. I walk to the other side of the room and stand where I can be seen from anywhere in the room, while the initiates line up behind the bag opposite their name.

"As I said this morning, next you will learn how to fight." I continue before anyone can ask why we teach _this_. "The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to threats and challenges- which you will need, if you intend to survive Dauntless." Several of the initiates get thoughtful looks on their faces at that, as if contemplating actually living in Dauntless.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," I say, "So I recommend you pay attention. Those who don't learn quickly will get hurt."

Then, I start to demonstrate different punches and kicks, performing them first in the air, and then on a punching bag. Every time, I use so much force that the bag threatens to fly off of the hook. The initiates copy me, but most of them are clumsy, their punches and kicks flimsy against the unmoving bags. I move down the line, helping the initiates with the correct posture and how to move for certain punches or kicks. Finally, I stop in front of Tris. She stops throwing punches at the bag and watches me watch her. I scan her body, not allowing my eyes to linger anywhere, and notice that she isn't very muscular. Expected, considering that she is from Abnegation. There is only confusion in her eyes as she waits for me to say something.

"You don't have much muscle, so you'd be better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them" I say. I place a hand on her stomach, and momentarily forget what I was going to say as her eyes widen. I mentally shake my head to clear it and start to speak. "Never forget to keep tension here," I manage in a low voice, before pulling my hand back and continuing down the row.

The rest of the evening goes by, and I can't stop replaying the image of Tris' eyes widening at my touch and the thrill of feeling her skin under mine. Finally, I dismiss the group for dinner and drag myself back to my room. I collapse onto my bed and surrender to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4- Part 1

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, I wake up earlier than usual. Today, the initiates will be starting fights. Sighing, I get ready as quickly as I can and sit down at my desk, to organize the initiates into pairs.

I think for a moment before putting Will and Al, a Candor, together. They are friends with each other and of Tris and Christina, but are so evenly matched, that I decide to leave them together. Will is tall and quick, while Al is slow but strong. Then I decide to pair Peter with Edward and Christina with Molly.I have three Transfers left- Tris, Myra, and Drew. Tris is smarter and faster than Drew, and could easily defeat Myra. I decide to verse Myra and Drew, and let Tris sit out for the day.

?

I walk into the training room about five minutes early, and start writing the pairs onto the blackboard. I hear Eric slam the door shut behind him and stomp over to me. He sneers as he sees the empty space next to Tris' name, and turns to me.

"Why isn't Stiff fighting today?" He asks me.

"I thought it'd be pretty obvious, considering you _are _from Erudite. There's an odd number of Transfers, so one isn't fighting today." My voice is calm, but my thoughts are muddled. What if Eric finds out of my attraction to Tris? He's always willing to do anything to hurt me, and if he even suspected that I liked Tris, he would do everything in his power to make life miserable for her. I take a deep breath; there's no way he could find out.

"Well, why is _she _of all people sitting out? Still sympathetic of your old faction, it seems" Eric's face piercings glint and stretch as a cold smile appears on his face. I stare at him. "She was one of the three people I had yet to pair, and the other two seemed better matched for each other," I say. "And who's the instructor here, anyway?" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I wish I could eat them up again. Eric's face contorts into an even uglier, crueler image as he scowls.

"Think you're better than me, huh?" _Yes_, "Well, think again. _I'm _the Dauntless leader, and I could easily remove you from your post, even from your _Faction_… If it were to come to that." He smiles evilly. I can barely keep from rolling my eyes, since I'm already leaving anyway, until I hear his next sentence.

"I'll be doing the fight pairings for tomorrow, and I'll make sure to put your _Stiff _with a… Suitable partner." The color drains from my face. _He called her mine. He'll pair her with Peter _is all I can hear in my head as I walk around the room, pulling the punching bags off the hooks and storing them out of the way.

?

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," I say, unable to keep my gaze from straying to Tris. I step away from the board and Tris' face fills with relief. I walk to the edge of the arena as Will and Al step in. They circle for a moment, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Al aims a punch at Will's jaw. He ducks and darts away, after sending a kick towards Al's stomach. The two continue circling, casting glances at Eric or me.

"Do you think this a leisure activity? Should we break for naptime? Fight each other!" Will and Al exchange glances before looking at me.

"But…" Al straightens, " Is it scored or something? When does the fight end?"

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric says, as comfortably as if he had just ordered lunch instead of condemned one of them to be too beat up to continue fighting.

"According to Dauntless rules," I counter, "One of you could also concede." Eric glowers at me, narrowing his eyes so he looks more intimidating. He is constantly forgetting that I am the one who knocked his teeth out in a fight.

"According to the _old _Dauntless rules. In the _new _rules, nobody concedes." Eric shoots a glare at me. To anyone else, it would look like Eric was challenging me. I know this is him of trying to conceal the coward he really is.

I also know that if I don't back down now, I will lunge at him and anger him further, so I bury the urge and look away, crossing my arms and clenching both fists. To avoid harming Eric, I create a silent chant, and let it become the only thing on my mind. _Don't attack him. The coward. He isn't worth Tris' safety. _


	5. Chapter 4- Part 2

_**Hey guys. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry I haven't updated! I've had about three tests per day, on a good day, ON TOP OF HOMEWORK! But school's out in one day (thank the lord) and I'll have more time to. Thanks a lot for reading everybody, especially the three of you that actually reviewed. I forgot to mention that the first chapter (maybe the first 4 paragraphs of it) belong to Ismyang, but the rest is originally mine (plot)**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this broken laptop that doesn't properly use underline. **_

Al and Will decide they have no other choice and start circling again.

"But what is the point of beating him up? Do we learn something?" This comment from Al provokes determination from Will, and he straightens.

"You think it's going to be that easy? Go ahead, slowpoke, try to hit me." Al, disbelieving, swings a punch, and Will dodges, aiming a kick to Al's stomach. This goes on for a while, until Al gets angry and punches Will hard in the head. His head snaps back, and I watch him go unconscious.

I stride into the ring and pull Will up, supporting him as I walk out the door. I feel someone's gaze follow me out the door, and a shiver of _something's going to go wrong _runs up my spine. Right now, it's best if I'm not in the same room as Eric, or either he'll end up dead or I will lose my job. As much as I hate Eric, I don't want to be responsible for killing someone.

?

After dropping Will off at the infirmary, I make my way back to the Training Room. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear nothing but silence from outside the doorway. Cursing, sure something happened to someone and _why did I leave them alone with Eric_, I push the door open to an empty room. I spin on my heel and rush out the door, sprinting to the chasm. I remember Eric mentioning something about _cowardice punishment _and _hanging over for 5 minutes._

When I do reach the chasm (in 2 minutes, record time), I see a sight that makes anger shoot through me like hot rods of fire streaming through my body, starting at my toes and shooting their ways up. Christina, Tris' friend, lies on the steep platform near the railing, shivering and soaked. Tris and Al are crouched next to her, looks of obvious relief plastered on their faces.

I snatch a towel from a shelf carved into the rock wall, and walk quickly to Christina. I throw the towel to her, and spin to face Eric. He looks pleased with himself, as if he just bought some child ice cream instead of _forced someone to hang over the freaking chasm! _

"You know, Eric, who is the better fighter of the two of us. You also know which one of us cares more about his position. If I were you, I wouldn't play with my initiates any more. I might just reconsider my stand on the job Max is offering me, or my stance on public fights," I snarl. He looks at me for a few seconds, then remembers his "I'm better than you" impression and sneers.

"We'll see about that, _Four_. I've always wanted to throw someone out of Dauntless."

With that, Eric turns and walks away, while I roll my eyes. He'll need to get another vote to exile me, and I know both of the other leaders, Max and Aurelie, would rather lose Eric than me. I turn to Christina, and find her standing, Al supporting her while Tris helps her with the towel. I nod at them, and turn my attention to the other initiates.

"Tris, Al, and Christina, your fights are over so you can take Christina to the infirmary and then back to the Dormitory. Everyone else, back to the training room." I follow the Transfers to the Training Room, and resume my now-so-much-more-without-Tris-to-watch job of circling the name of the initiate that wins the fight. Edward and Myra win.


End file.
